1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sponge mops and more particularly to a sponge mop having an integrated scrubber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional roller mops use a sponge that is wrung dry between a pair of rollers. Such roller mops use a lever that can be pulled or pushed, causing the rollers to roll or press the sponge, wringing the sponge out. Some conventional mops include a brush scrubber that a user can manually attach to the sponge, the mop head, or the mop handle. With such mops, the user must detach the scrubber from the mop when done scrubbing the surface. Additionally, such mops are quite cumbersome and require that the user rotate the entire mop upside down or on its side to use the brush scrubber to scrub a surface.